gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Tyrell (Blessed is the Broken Spear)
The Tyrells are always 'Growing Strong'. Lord Paramount Leo 'Longthorn' Tyrell 8220 Lord Leo Tyrell grew to be a good general and a formidable fighter. He married Lady Lenora Lannister when he became of age. Lady Jeona Tyrell married Lord Lannister but was caught in the act of adultery. Lady Jeona Tyrell was found guilty of adultery and was sent to the silent sisters to spend the rest of her days. Under the rule of Baelor 'the Blessed' Targaryen Lord Leo Tyrell became more pious. Lord Leo Tyrell was one of the three main judges in Lord Lannister's trial (for treason and conspiracy). Lord Leo Tyrell defended his brother in law but enacted a just punishment. Lord Leo Tyrell then became Hand of the King after the trial until King Viserys died and his son King Aegon succeeded. King Aegon was a whoring drunk who Lord Leo Tyrell did not like. Lord Leo Tyrell became interested in the Valyrian blade of House Lannister ( 'Brightroar') and so left Highgarden with a peculiar sailor who has interesting sexual...habits. Aboard Lord Tyrells ship Cycrist( the sailor) wanted to involve Lord Tyrell in homoerotic activities. These activities were evil in the eyes of Lord Leo Tyrell and he prayed to the gods for seven days that they would cleanse the evil mind of the sailor. On the seventh day of travel the Tyrell ship 'Longthorn' was ambushed by pirates led by Captain Spack Jarrow. Lord Leo Tyrell used his wits and knowledge to confuse the pirates and he was ready to launch his surprise attack when Cycrist charged at Captain Spack Jarrow. Cycrist defeated the pirate and Lord Leo Tyrell took the pirates as hostages. A heavy storm brewed in the Essosi seas and the ship got caught in the eye of it. The ship crashed upon a jungle shore (The Jungles of YiTi) and Lord Leo Tyrell survived it with minor injuries. Leo Tyrell found Cyrcist performing naked dances around a fire on the beach and so he set upon himself to make Cycrist sane once more. Lord Leo Tyrell (with the god's help) managed to break the insanity from Cycrist and they ventured forward into a hidden jungle cave. Inside the cave was a room which had a switch and riddles on the walls. Lord Leo Tyrell solved the riddle and the door opened to reveal a giant gold chest full of gems and secret Valyrian treasures. On top laid a beautiful valyrian steel blade. Lord Leo Tyrell ran to the blade and grabbed it. He practiced slicing the sides of the room using formidable skill with the blade. Cycrist was amazed and vowed to remain with Leo Tyrell for life. They would later become friends.The year was 8191 when Leo Tyrell returned home with the Valyrian sword. Lord Leo Tyrell returned home to find that he had impregnated his wife again and she had another daughter. Lord Leo Tyrell heard rumours that the king had been whoring across Westeros and that he even raped his sister. Leo Tyrell did not act on this rumour but was aware of it. Leo Tyrell continued to rule over the reach and he eventually had another son named Loras. Garlan Tyrell (Heir to the Reach) became a very skilled commander and fighter and became master at arms of the Reach. When the ironborn declared their independence Lord Leo Tyrell was made Admiral of the Westerosi fleet and he commanded and led the assault on the iron islands. Leo Tyrell was heard screaming " Drowned God Infidels will burn in the seven hells" as he ransacked the villages and cities of the Iron Islands.Leo Tyrell wieled Mother's Grief and sliced through the masses of ironborn heretics. The king's dragon landed on Pyke and burnt the castle down destroying several parts of the castle. During the war Leo Tyrell was sent a proposal from the ruler of Astapor. The foreign ruler asked Leo Tyrell to embargo the trade posts of Yunkai for 200 gold. Lord Leo Tyrell gladly accepted the destruction of infidels and continued to siege down the Iron Islands provinces. News reached Lord Leo Tyrell that dark skinned foreigners had landed on the shield isles and were attacking them. The war with the ironborn finished and Lord Leo Tyrell brought his forces on to the Shield Isles and he slaughtered the foreigners. Lord Leo Tyrell won the war gaining more gold and becoming more pious for attacking heathens. Lord Leo Tyrell continued to upgrade the buildings of Highgarden and build more ships. The Archmaester of the Citadel became mad and left Oldtown and fled with his group of Maesters across Westeros. They found refuge at Payne Hall where they constructed a new citadel. Lord Lothston vassalised the Maesters and the Maesters accepted. Noone is sure why the maesters fled Oldtown but the Archmaester was declared incapable and was a wildling deserter of the Night's Watch. The Archmaester died and the maesters continued to stay in Payne Hall much to the annoyance of Lord Leo Tyrell and Lord Hightower. When Aegon IV Targaryen died it seemed Lord Leo Tyrell and many other lords of the realm were in support of Ser Daemon Targaryen(Blackfyre) ascension to the throne as Ser Daemon wielded the sword of Targaryen kings 'Blackfyre'. King Daeron continues to grow older and who knows who will take the throne once has died. Lord Leo Tyrell held a feast and sent his son to go hunt. Unfortunately his heir was maimed. Loras Tyrell for some reason killed Quentyn Tyrell and was named kinslayer by all. Lord Leo Tyrell prayed for seven days but on the seventh day Loras Tyrell did not regret his actions so Leo Tyrell married Loras off to a high lady in the north and told him to remain there. On that seventh day Lord Leo Tyrell saw a flashing light fire across the sky near Highgarden and Leo swore it was a sign from the Gods. Lord Leo Tyrell's two daughters died off poor health and illness and only Lady Sansa remained (off his daughters). Lord Leo Tyrell was approached by a hooded man who said " Lord Ronnel Arryn has sent me for your aid. He wishes to murder his grace whilst he sleeps. Now sign here for your support". Lord Leo Tyrell became angry and imprisoned the envoy. Unfortunately someone let the envoy go free and he escaped Highgarden. Lord Leo Tyrell told the king of the Hand's plans but the king did not believe them. Prince Maron Martell of Dorne testified to Leo's accusations and joined Leo Tyrell in the accusation of Ronnel Arryn. Lord Stevren Reyne admitted that Lord Leo was known for his honour and piety. The king did not believe the hand would try to backstab him but the feud between Lord Arryn and Prince Martell continued. Lord Leo Tyrell begins to grow old and his fighting abilities are fading but he agreed to squire for Manfrey Martell and Lord Dagon Greyjoy. Leo Tyrell hopes to convert the ironborn lordling and make him a great ironborn knight. It is also said Leo Tyrell never competes in tourneys and that a lot of the time he remains in his private chambers worshipping the seven gods. King Daeron one day imprisoned Garlan Tyrell 'the Black Rose'. The corrupt hand of the king Lord Arryn had previous quarrels with Leo and so unjustly ordered the execution. The king approved and Garlan Tyrell was executed. This enraged Lord Leo Tyrell and he gathered the lords of the Iron Islands, North,Westerlands and Dorne to overthrow the king and avenge the corrupt murderers. Whilst Leo plotted his kinsman Lady Alerie Tyrell murdered Loras Tyrell and became a kinslayer. Leo Tyrell swore the Gods damned him but he imprisoned and exiled the Tyrell girl anyway. Just when Leo Tyrell was about to launch his war the hand of the king Ronnel Arryn died a natural death. Shortly afterwards King Daeron also died. Lord Leo Tyrell understood that he must go through sadness for vengeance and he also understood that the Gods were on his side and that Garlan was innocent. Lord Leo Tyrell brought in a new squire, Lord Lothstone and started his training. In 8220 Lord Leo Tyrell died peacefully in bed and his grandson Lord Leo II succeeded. Lord Paramount Leo II' the Thorn' Tyrell [8220 - Lord Leo Tyrell was born to a twin brother named Loras Tyrell. Even at a young age Lord Leo Tyrell was known to be intellectually gifted and he achieved things much faster than a normal child. He became a squire for Prince Mors Martell for many years until he died. Leo II then became a squire for a reachmen lord. There were many wars occuring throughout Westeros but the Tyrells stayed in the Reach and they prevailed. Lord Leo became rich and continued to construct buildings in Highgarden. Highgarden now has some of the best defences and the biggest estates. Lord Leo Tyrell continues to upgrade Highgarden and understands economy at such a young age. Lord Leo Tyrell is betrothed to Lord Gregor Lannister's sister. The Tyrells support Lord Robb Forresters ascension to power in the North and also supports the Martells in Dorne. Lord Leo Tyrell is allready a skilled fighter and he may be destined for great things. The Golden Rose council has informed Lord Leo Tyrell of whispers in the riverlands of his 'cowardice'. Lord Leo Tyrell knows that insulting him is no plea for help and betraying a long lasting alliance with the Westerlands is a dishonorable move. On the contrary Lord Leo's father was murdered by the Targaryens and Arryns because he knew of their corrupt schemes and plots and they killed him for it. It is well known that ' A Lannister always pays his debts' but the Tyrells are not mere flowerknights. The Reachmen may forgive on the outside but in truth they never forget. Lord Leo Tyrell grew to be a charismatic negotiator and a firm believer in the justice system.Lord Gregor Lannister was going to be a strong ally for the Tyrells but he became a mad war mongerer and illegally claimed lands in the riverlands. Lord Leo Tyrell supported House Lothston and broke the betrothal he had made with Gregor's sister. Gregor Lannister abdicated to his brother. One day a spark of ambition hit Leo and he waged war against the Dornish for his brother in law's just claim. The king allowed the war but the anxious lords of Westeros joined up and attacked the Reach in fear of them being too powerful. Lord Leo signed a truce with Lord Lothston.After the war Leo Tyrell was named Hand of the King and knighted by the king. Lord Leo Tyrell made Lord Vickon Greyjoy his squire and ward but the boy only knew how to be kind and how to fight. Lord Leo Tyrell married a northern girl and has had two boys with her so far. Highgarden is becoming one of the greatest castles in Westeros. Lord Leo Tyrell continued to be Hand of the King and started sorting out the de jure borders of the kingdoms. He arranged for Lord Raynard Lannister to grant lands back to the Stormlands and Reach. He also supported the Lothstons and gave consent for their rightful land to be reclaimed. Lord Leo Tyrell is currently the king's guardian. Leo Tyrell's wife died young and so he remarried a Lannister and rekindled the once strong alliance between the two kingdoms. Prince Manfrey Martell murdered Prince Aegon Targaryen and was arrested by Leo Tyrell and the royal army. Leo Tyrell banished Manfrey Martell to the wall but the hot-headed Regent had Manfrey executed against the Hand's command. The Martells were easily put down and were promised that no further action would commence. The long winter ended and the people of the Reach rejoiced. Lord Hightower became mad with ambition and started invading the surrounding lands. Regrettably Lord Leo Tyrell took after his grandfather and named the Lord of the Arbor the 'Admiral of the Golden Rose'. Lord Hightower attacked Brightwater Keep and the Arbor and as the Crown Authority is so low there is nothing that can be done to stop him. __FORCETOC__